The Eternal War AU
This page is about an AU created by Nightblaze757. Feel free to make your OC from it if you want! Please tell me, though. Also - I got the beginnings of this idea before I saw this wiki, thus the fanon tribes do not appear in this AU. More details to come as I develop the AU further. Overview Before the Darkest Era This reality was exactly the same as the series' universe until the Dragonets escaped their cave. The Dragonets were killed by Queen Scarlet, and in the twenty years after that, all alliances broke, and the queen of the SandWings became Thorn by chance. The RainWings' cycle of Queens was replaced by two Queens named Queen Precious and Queen Bamboo. The war continued, even though there was a new queen of the SandWings - the tribes had grudges so deep that they just wanted everyone else to die. For the thirty years after Queen Thorn took over, the war's intensity died down. After the semi-peaceful era in the war, the IceWings launched a major attack on the SandWings. This sparked a semi-heated era of battle between the two tribes that lasted about thirteen years. For the next eleven years, the RainWings and NightWings went head-to-head as the NightWings moved into the rainforest. The NightWings had developed a neutralizer to the RainWings' venom, and this era ended with the RainWing Extinction. The NightWings took over the rainforest, and since Battlewinner couldn't leave the island and Greatness wasn't fit to be queen, Queen Lightcaster, daughter of Battlewinner's sister, took the throne. There was about a month of semi-peace, but then the bloodiest era of the war started. It lasted about six years and all the tribes viciously attacked each other, causing thousands of deaths and thousands more injuries. Queen Glacier, Queen Ruby, and Queen Moorhen were assassinated during this era, causing the new reigns of Queen Snowfall, Queen Rooi, and Queen Beige. After the Darkest Era In mark of the one hundredth year of the war, now dubbed the Eternal War, as it had lasted so long, the tribes ended the darkest era of the war. The original plan was to end the war, but five of the tribes denied that proposal, the two who wanted it to end being the RainWings and MudWings. After seven years of peace, many thought the Eternal War had ended on its own. Many hybrids were born during this time, but when the war kickstarted once again, these hybrids were not allowed in any army permanently, and so the population of kill-tails and peace-tails boomed. The tribes had discovered dragons, mostly hybrids, that would allow themselves to be hired out into armies, so that they could become rich when the war ended. They called themselves kill-tails. On the other hand, there were dragons who called themselves peace-tails who would kill many important dragons in attempt to stop, or at least temporarily stop, the war. As the tribes heard about these dragons, they developed slang based on it. Soft-tails were dragons who quit the army, and were often teased for being soft. Turn-tails were traitors, who either leaked information or joined the peace-tails. There was one term that wasn't adapted from -tail, and that was quarr, which was a title bestowed on dragons who were feared and/or respected. It a dragon was given this title by the queen of their tribe, or unofficially by a general, in which case the queen would usually give the dragon the title. Dragons with the title 'quarr' would be formally referred to as Quarr name. In the era of the Eternal War after the seven years of peace, it was less intense than the dark era, but tribes randomly attacked different tribes. This lasted for about eleven years. Everything changed in the one hundred eighteenth year of the Eternal War. The IceWings and SeaWings had formed an alliance, and were rapidly gaining footing. After the Alliance One year after the alliance was created, the IceWings and SeaWings had killed off a half of the SkyWing population, as they wanted an easier passage to contact each other. The alliance had conquered the 'wing' of Pyrrhia. There was talk of a new alliance between the SkyWings and SandWings, but it was denied due to Queen Thorn being killed at the parley. Queen Thorn was replaced by Queen Drought. For the seven years after Queen Thorn's death, the SeaWing-IceWing alliance kept gaining ground on MudWings, SkyWings, and SandWings. The NightWings and RainWings were untouched, as the other five tribes were battling someone else. In the current year of the war, which is the one hundred twenty-sixth, the SkyWings were planning to parley with the MudWings make a temporary alliance until the IceWing-SeaWing alliance was broken. The Eternal War still rages. In Detail: Before the Darkest Era The princesses Blister, Blaze, and Burn killed each other - Thorn found the Eye of Onyx by chance, and became Queen Thorn. A few months later, the RainWing Queens that cycled every month were killed by NightWings who were planning to move into the rainforest, as they didn't know much about the RainWings royal system, and wanted to unbalance the kingdom. Unexpectedly, two RainWing sisters, Precious and Bamboo, stepped up to take the throne. The NightWings shifted groups that got to stay in the Rainforst Kingdom every few weeks. During this time, an unknown dragon killed Queen Scarlet by putting poison in Scarlet's water source. During the almost-peaceful thirty years after Queen Thorn took the throne, only five major things occurred. One was the Battle of the Delta, where the SeaWings and SkyWings fought. During the middle of the battle, the MudWings jumped in and the two original tribes were defeated. Soon after that, the SkyWings raided many MudWing villages, which caused many, many minor skirmishes, known as the Battle of Thieves. Both tribes left each other alone the rest of the era. The third major occurrence was the Battle of Jade Mountain, where the MudWings and SandWings fought. The SkyWings didn't get involved due to lack of soliders at that moment. The SandWings won quite easily, as the MudWings didn't have too many soliders, like the SkyWings. The MudWing forces were almost completely wiped out, and the MudWings didn't participate in any more fights during the era. The fourth major battle was known as the Forever-Battle, which was between the IceWings and SandWings. It lasted a total of four days, and at some points, the battlefield would look like a plain of dead dragons. What happened was that some dragon started flying lower and lower as they lost strength, eventually crash-landing into the earth for several hours. At the end of the Forever-Battle, it had seemed the SandWings won, as there were still a few SandWings flying when the IceWings were dead or exhausted. The fifth happening was right after the Forever-Battle when the IceWings sent more troops to kill the unconscious SandWings. This was considered breaking the "code of war," as it was extremely disrespectful for an army to kill weakened or sleeping troops. The SandWings' army was cut down in size, and it was known as the Death of Dunes. The Death of Dunes marked the end of the less-intense era, although some count it as part of the second era, or the turning of eras. In the three years of the IceWings and SandWings clash, there were two major battles but many, many more small skirmishes between small patrols. The first came to be known as the Battle of Seasons, also called the Battle of Winter and Summer. It was called this because as the tribes pushed each other back and forward, the temperature would drop and heighten dramatically. The second was named Battle of Seas, as for some reason, the battle went further out the sea the longer the battle raged. This lead to the discovery of several small islands to the east of Pyrrhia, dubbed the Pyrrhian Archipelago. This later became the main home of kill-tails. After the SandWing versus IceWing era, there was about a month were nothing occurred. That ended suddenly when SandWing venom-dart pierced Queen Glacier's throat. It was later discovered that this dart had come from a rogue SandWing who held grudges against the IceWings. Queen Snowfall took the throne in place of her mother. WIP In Detail: After the Darkest Era WIP In Detail: After the Alliance (Map: Light blue is IceWing-SeaWing Territory, red is the Sky Kingdom, black is the New Night Kingdom, brown is the Mud Kingdom, yellow is the Kingdom of Sand, purple is the Peace-tail Territory WIP Slang Quarr: '''(''noun)'' A title given by a Queen to a feared and/or respected dragon of an army. Dragons with this title are formally referred to as "Quarr name." Some examples of quarrs are Quarr Deathbringer of the NightWings, who is known for his cunning, Quarr Six-claws of the SandWings, a fierce general, and Quarr Tempest of the SeaWings, a mighty general. "Quarr Tempest was the only general to disagree with the alliance." '''Turn-tail: ''(noun) a dragon who leaked secret information on purpose, killed one of their own tribe, or other actions causing their tribe harm. ''"I'm disappointed to announce that Mahogany is a turn-tail." '// '(verb) ''to betray or cause harm to one's own army. Rarely used. ''"Mahogany is turn-tailing!" Soft-tail: ''(noun) a dragon who quit the army. Soft-tails are often teased. ''"Look! It's a cowardly soft-tail!" '// '(adj.) ''being soft; being against fighting. ''"Stop being so soft-tailed!" Peace-tail: ''(noun) 1. a dragon who tries to stop or temporarily stop the war by killing important generals or quarrs. Commonly hybrids. ''"There's a peace-tail up ahead, watch out!" ''2. a group of peace-tails, referred to as the Peace-tails. ''"The Peace-tails have been stirring up trouble again." Kill-tail: ''(noun) ''A dragon, commonly a hybrid, that is willing to be hired into armies, usually for several months. Often changes sides if another tribe offers a higher pay. Peace-tail Culture Despite the tribes thinking they are strange and killing-monsters, the Peace-tails have developed a complex society over a short time. Peace-tails have separated into three groups, who have bases in the Bay of a Thousand Scales, the Claws of the Clouds, and the small mountains between the Ice and Sand Kingdoms. The base in the Bay is called the Arch, as the cave-entrance has an arch over it. The base is located more specifically on the crescent-shaped island close to the end of the "tail." The base in the Claws of the Clouds is dubbed the Fangs. It is the largest and most populated base, and it is between a ring of mountains consisting of one giant one and several smaller ones. The last base between the Sand and Ice Kingdoms is the least populated, only holding Ice-SandWing hybrids and a few Ice-SkyWing or Sand-SkyWing hybrids. The base is called the Daring, but no-one really knows how it started up. It is located under one of the mini-mountains. Inside these groups of peace-tails, there are pods, which are made up of four to seven dragons. Pods stick together, like MudWing siblings, and go on missions together. Peace-tails often wear paint on their scales. Green represents luck, red represents skill, and blue represents speed. Orange means might, and purple is binding. The peace-tails believe that a dragon without purple paint cannot win, and that it holds together the abilities the other paint gives. Peace-tails have a special ceremony to welcome new dragons. The dragon must kill a certain prey, based on their abilities, then skin it and bring the pelt back to the base. The dragon drapes the pelt on their back, and then the commanding peace-tail of that location marks the dragon with a dot of purple paint, often on their shoulder, neck, or talon. Dragons are usually welcomed in groups, then put in a pod with the other newcomers. The ranks in peace-tail society don't have official names, but are referred to as several different names. The lowest rank is called the quivers or shivers, and they're the newcomers. They tend to be scared when they go on missions, and that's where their rank's names come from. The higher rank is usually called most commonly imps, as they are usually quite mischievous. They are also called surges as they can be impulsive. They are the trained peace-tails but not quite the best. The third is the last average rank, just called assassins or generals. They are the well-trained peace-tails who are reliable and train the quivers. Each base has a commander who rarely goes on missions. The commanders organizes pods and sends pods on missions. They obey only the highest peace-tail, who tells them who to kill. The highest ranking peace-tail is the chief, who usually stays in the Fangs. They collect information and send messages to the commanders. The last rank is placed in-between assassins and commanders, but does not stay in a base. They are called spies or messengers, and are trained to gather information and relay messages. The Peace-tails often give nicknames to higher ranks, usually just the chief and commanders, but sometimes a few assassins. They might be called the Shadow-stalker or the Sharptalon, or whatever is decided. An example is the Mighty Roar, the commander from the Arch, who was given the name after his loud and honestly terrifying voice. Kill-tail Culture Kill-tails are seen as more normal dragons than peace-tails, but are still considered strange by the tribes. They don't have as much of a culture as the Peace-tails, but they do have some. Kill-tails who are on break, haven't been hired, or have dropped out of the war for the time being, almost always reside on the Pyrrhian Archipelago, west of the Daring, a peace-tail base. They have a code for when kill-tails live there. The first rule is that no matter the tribe alliance, no kill-tail will attack each other, with a few exceptions (explained later). WIP Characters in this AU * Grit (Nightblaze757) * Raptor (Nightblaze757) Category:Content (Nightblaze757) Category:Alternate Universes